The CWRU CFAR Clinical Research Core Facility will enhance AIDS Research Activities at CWRU by providing access to patients, clinical samples, the Special Immunology Unit Data Base and resources of the CWRU AIDS Clinical Trials Unit. The four main components of the Facility (Special Immunology Unit, Special Immunology Unit Data Base, AIDS Clinical Trials Unit and Outreach Educational Program) provide the means to optimize and promote collaboration between clinical and basic AIDS research at CWRU. University Hospitals Special Immunology Unit (SIU) is the largest HIV- care facility in Northeast Ohio and one of the largest in the Midwest. The SIU now provides high levels HIV-care to over 600 persons regardless of their financial resources. Moreover it is recognized in the community for outstanding service and therefore provides service to persons from all risk groups for HIV; its patients population is representative of the racial and ethnic diversity of our region. Through the novel 3- dimensional and interactive SIU Data Base, clinical and basic researchers can rapidly identify patients eligible for participation in clinical trials or clinical research projects. The data base (containing information on over 1,000 HIV+ patients having received care at CWRU) also provides an invaluable resource for descriptive or epidemiologic studies. Access to patients and patient specimens will be provided by the Clinical Core Study Coordinator who will identify eligible patients, explain the project, obtain informed consent, coordinate appointments among patients, staff and laboratory personnel, obtain and coordinate delivery of specimens to the appropriate laboratory. The CWRU AIDS Clinical Trials Unit is recognized within the ACTG for its outstanding performance in AIDS Clinical Trials. Access to resources of the ACTG- certified Virology and Immunology Laboratories, well-defined patient populations participating in clinical treatment trials, and the expertise of the ACTU investigators and staff in clinical trials design, implementation and data management-will facilitate coordination of basic and clinical AIDS research. In order to disseminate information about AIDS and AIDS research to the general public, community leaders and population with or at risk for HIV, a targeted Outreach Program has been developed. The details of each aspect of the Outreach Program will be tailored to each target population. The Program will be supervised by the Center staff who have developed credibility as recognized authorities and leaders in the community response to AIDS. The Outreach Program will develop a broader community understanding about HIV and AIDS research, fostering an atmosphere supportive of AIDS research and clinical trials in Northeast Ohio.